Of Terror, Satanic families, Time and Death
by Aceshinjashu
Summary: REVIEW OR NO UPDATE!This is a PepSquee Fic.Pepito has some problems when his father sets him up for an arranged marrage before he was even born. But he couldn’t love the daughter of Time and Death as much as he could his little Squeegee… Could he?
1. Chapter 1

This is a PepSquee Fic. Pepito has some problems when his father sets him up for an arranged marrage before he was even born. But he couldn't love the daughter of Time and Death as much as he could his little Squeegee… Could he?

Lol, Do I even have to put a disclaimer? If I was Jhonen I would be busy PUKING MY GUTS OUT AT THE THOUGHT OF THE IDEA OF- well you get the idea. The only thing I own is the plot line and Nemo.

It wasn't long before the Antichrist was born, that Death himself had a child, A Young girl to be exact. With a father of death, and a mother of Time, She was truly destined for great things. Great things, that can be altered and manipulated by the slightest interferences. Great power, that the Senior Diablo wished to obtain for himself. He arranged A time with her mother to pause both her and her husbands busy schedule and his to allow there children to meet. Pepito was about six, while she was only just turning seven.

When the time came, the mother of the child, Hidden by the many clocks, watches, sun and moon dials that loitered on her body, Froze time, and created a void of misplaced clockworks.

Standing atop the void were Mr. Diablo, and his son, The other, a long robed creature, Behind him, was his daughter, Only seven, Dwarfed him, almost more than Pepito and his father.

Senior Diablo nodded at Death, and he pushed Pepito between them. All Death had to do was glance at his small fragile daughter and point a long gangly rotting finger at the boy. She immediately scuffled over to him in a wave of fabric.

The children were told they were to meet there significant other on this day, but they were never told whom one another were. Pepito looked at his father who nodded approvingly.

"My names Pepito. I am THE ANTICHRIST!" He seemed alive with power. "Who might you be?" He held out his arm.

The girl looked at Death. He seemed impatient. He waved his hand in permission.

"I am the daughter of Time and Death itself." She said in a whisper introducing herself politely. Pepito looked on at her. "And your name?" He asked. She lifted her head. "I…" She took a glance at her father. "I was never named, something so time consuming could never be considered important in our family."

"Hm." Pepito withdrew his arm in disapproval as he glanced between his father and Death. "May I?" He gestured to the hanging torn hood. She nodded as he began to reach up. "Nemo." He said with a satanic smile as he gazed upon her beautiful stitched up doll like face. "I will name you Nemo."

"My name is Pepito," He reached out his arm. "I am the ANTICHRIST!!!"

"My… Name is Nemo," Her robed hand made her way to his. "I Am the daughter of time and Death itself."

Mother of Time made a high pitched shrill sound in the back of her throaght. That ment there time was almost up.

"Death I do hope you and your lovely family come by to visit us in the future… In Ten years for the Eternal Binding preparations?Do you mind if I bring my wife?" Senior Diablo suggested to the Death omen, who only nodded as he started to sweep away. Mother time set an alarm on her wrist to go off on the date today exactly ten years from now.

"Goodbye" Nemo whispered to the little ANTICHRIST as time was reset and the families found themselves back at home.

For some reason as Pepito held a very frightened Squee in his arms he had recalled that memory… But would the event really occur? How much time had passed since then. Pepito didn't really seem to care. He loved Squee with all his heart. Even if he had ""accidentally"" lost a Boogeyman under Tods bed the night before. The two boys fell asleep under the covers of Pepito's bed. The alarm was set for school, But unknowingly to him his father had an important appointment to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

Pepito and Squee stood near the bus stop even tho it would take them less time to walk to Hi Skool, It was only 20 minutes away. Over the years Tod had acquired a large variety of Happy Noodle boy T-Shirts Curticy of The Diablo's. Today he wore a dull grey moss green Happy Noodle Boy Tee with his favorite character standing atop his Soap box spouting something about hermaphroditic monkeys.

Pepito wore his usual attire, Except today there was no long pull over coat that made him look like a girl, Oh no. He was wearing a short sleeved black hoodie, and a long sleeved black and dark red striped shirt under it. He also wore long baggy black jeans that for some reason or another had the Irkin logo on one of the back pockets in a deep crimson, not to mention they seemed to small for Pepito's body structure... Then again I suppose the ANTICHRIST can wear anything he wants to…

The old worn out Skool bus arrived and the two sat in the second seat from the front. That was the seat they always sat in. There were carvings and burn marks of all sorts of things on this seat. Its not like they weren't on other seats on the buss too, but this was there art. They created the art seat when they were little. There was a carving of Shmee, Which Tod had tried to make look better every time he sat down, Which was exactly what he was doing right now, Picking at the bus seat with a sharp pen. Pepito watched him with a small smirk as Tod added tiny detail to Shmee.

Over the years the two had become closer they knew almost everything about each other. Well… Pepito knew almost everything about HIS Tod. Tod was still somewhat left in the dark because he would rather not explore some of Pepito's mind. Other than that they were content with there relation ship. Tho Pepito would get pissed off at times because his Squee had never allowed the two to get sexually involved.

You see. Tod still had problems with him being used and beaten by his father when he was little, and now regularly. So Pepito didn't mind as much when he remembered that. Tod needed time, but wasn't two years of them being together enough?

The buss had stopped at the Hi Skool and the two got off the bus. They got looks from some of the other students, along with whispers and pointed fingers. But after years of that from those mindless Zombies they tended to ignore it.

Tod stopped at his locker to gather his things. The only thing he carried around with him regularly was Shmee, His old stuffed bear. Pepito waited patiently, even tho he probably should have gone to his locker But then again he could just materialize his books when he got into class.So he wandered away from Tod momentarily to get his books.

"ONE DAY ILL GET YOU ZIM! AND ILL PROVE TO THE WORLD THAT IM NOT CRAZY! I SHOW THEM WHAT YOU REALLY ARE!" Came from across the hall.

The Zombie students groaned as the two entered the building bleeding and yelling at each other.

"STUuuPIDd ErRTH MuuuKEY! I have no idea what you're talking about. DIB-STINKkk!"

Dib left Zim and slowly opened his locker, which happened to be two lockers down from Squees. He looked at Squee, Who was looking at Dib from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, Hey Tod. I didn't see you there. How's the Blorchians in the attic.?" He asked in interest. "They left about a week ago." He said slightly happier than normal. The aliens had left his attic one night while he was asleep at Pepito's. "Ah. I see. At least they didn't have the intent of taking over the earth and destroying all of humanity!" He looked over at Zim, Who was talking to Pepito "See ya!" Dib Sprinted towards Zim.

Pepito watched as the Irkin was tackled to the ground, and the two boys wrestled about the floor, slamming each other into lockers and hitting each other on the head with there books, and what seemed to be a robot thrown at Dibs head, that Squealed in joy and clung to Dib's head like it was a Puppy...

The only problem with this act was it was right outside of the wrong classroom. A snakelike teacher slithered out of the darkness of her classroom. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME SAYING TO YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER SOUND FROM YOU! NOW GET TO CLASS!" She yelled at the two boys that separated, and made there way into Miss. Bitters class.

Tod's body shook as he remembered one of the traumatic experiences he had in her class the year before. It involved a dissected frog and some exploding Mexican jumping beans. Tod still thinks Pepito had something to do with it…They had also learned how to skin a moose that year…Tod was glad that this year he had Mr. Elliot.

He and Pepito walked into there classroom to find only 6 students were there. There was a Flu epidemic going around the school and the two boys were both glad Tod had not caught it. Gaz on the other hand had. And she was probably at home playing Videogames. Ether that, Or was pretending to be sick so she could have an excuse to stay home and Destroy them Vampire Piggies.

The day went by fairly slow. But when dose it ever go by fast? They listened to Mr. Elliot talk in his overly happy manner and that was about it. They weren't assigned any homework that night.

The school bus dropped off the boys on there no existent street and they went there separate ways. Not to much later it started to rain. Thunder storming to be exact.

Pepito walked into his house to see his mother dressed up. Pepito eyed her suspiciously. "Dear." She walked over to her son and hugged him tightly, Witch he hugged her in reply. "You father would like you to go put your coat on. Were leaving soon, And it will be very cold." Pepito didn't say anything, He just went up into his room and put one of his Zip up coats on, not bothering to Zip it up.

He lay on his bed, and rubbed his forehead. His horns were growing again. They were at least three inches long now and slightly curved upward, but only slightly. It irritated his skin more than anything because it had to grow around the open wound only to be pushed back by another growth spurt. It wasn't really as noticeable as you would think because his hair had grown over them.

He picked up the portable CD Player Tod had bought for him last Christmas. Not that he celebrated the holiday, but the thought of getting a gift was all that mattered to Pepito at the time. He placed in a Rammstein Cd and listened to it. Not long after the CD Had started there was a Demonic presence in his home. His father must have come up from the basement.

"Son. I believe it is time to go." Called his mother. Pepito threw his pillow at his floor as he got up to see it stop in mid fall. There was a loud screech as time stopped, a bright white light engulfed Pepito as he found himself in a very fermillure place.

A Void of clockworks.


	3. Chapter 3

Pepito suddenly shook with the cold. He was standing in the middle of a large Void of clock works. In front of him was his father and mother, looking rather spiffy might I add. This was the place Pepito recalled the other night… Pepito walked over and stood to the right of his father. "Your Binding preparations are being contemplated tonight." His father looked down upon him. Pepito nodded, and took notice of the three figures standing in the void of time in front of them.

There stood Death about 20 feet in front of them, behind him were his wife. Mother of Time. And his daughter. Pepito looked at his father, who seemed content with the arrangements. Pepito took ten steps into the middle of the two families. He took of the headphones that were clasped to his head playing Rammstein.

Death snapped his head at his daughter viciously, and she practically ran towards Pepito.

"My name is Pepito, I am the ANTICHRIST!" He held out his hand.

"You named me Nemo, I am the daughter of Time and Death itself." She raised her hand.

Pepito took her hand and kissed it in one smooth motion. "My Nemo, as beautiful as ever I see." Pepito smiled at her.

Her face was concealed behind her hood. "Not anymore." She barely whispered. Pepito looked at her strangely and then at his father, Who wasn't where he should have been, He had walked over to Death and patted a hand on his back and the two fathers walked off discussing business, Along with there mothers. The two teenagers were left alone in the void as there parents walked off into another Dimension Nemo's mother had created.

Nemo withdrew her hand from Pepito's. They stood there listening to the ticking of the disgorged clockworks. "Its cold." Pepito said blankly looking at one of the clocks that floated bye.

"Im sorry." She said as if it was her fault. Pepito tapped on the clock next to him. Nemo raised her hand and touched the clock. It began to tick again. Pepito looked at the girl. He reached up to her hood as to pull it away, when she swatted at him with her left hand, Which he caught.

Her hand was rotting away, it almost looked like her fathers, But it held more flesh and feminine like features to it. "Im sorry." Pepito mumbled. "Your soul doesn't belong to me yet. I should have asked."

Nemo pulled her hand away from him. "Im sorry for that reaction…. It wasn't my place… If time wasn't frozen you would be dead… One of my Families Blessings" She mumbled apologetically.

Pepito said nothing because there families had appeared behind one of the floating clocks. Death motioned for his daughter to come over to him. Something dark and raspy was said, a language Pepito was not yet fermillure with. He didn't speak soul keeper yet. It was on his next to learn list.

Pepito's family waved as a light engulfed them and they were once again in the warmth of there home residing above Hell. "That was a wonderful visit." His mother smiled as she continued to shake in her dress. "Very cold, Miss. Time and Mr. Death Seem nice." She then walked into the kitchen after she left her husband and son in the livingroom, She didn't return.

Pepito looked at his father, He didn't seem to happy, He glared at his son disapprovingly and stormed off into the basement, as he opened the door the aurora of pure evil filled the house. It was comporting to Pepito. He watched as the rain began to pour outside.

He crashed on the bed in his room. He had never felt such cold before, It was almost frightening how it made him feel so warm inside. He placed his CD Player on the desk by him and drifted to sleep.

Not long after Pepito fell asleep his alarm clock stopped. A robed hand was placed on the clock, and it started up again.

Nemo sat on the edge of Pepito's bed. He was asleep in time. She ran her dead hand across his cheek, and started to sing to him. It almost sounded like a lullaby.

(Nightwish Nemo Lyrics Copyrighted to them)

http://www. is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass

This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

My flower  
Withered between  
The pages two and three  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins

Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name for evermore 

Pepito's eyes snapped open as she withdrew her hand as she continued to sing the almost haunting lullaby.

Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name for evermore

Nemo my name for evermore

Pepito looked at her, as she allowed time to come back in motion. "I Didn't know you could do that." She whispered.

"Do what?" He asked sitting up in his bed. "Why are you in here?"

"Neutralize frozen time… My father sent me to collect some souls down the street and ferry them. He then told me to come here… Our fathers made an agreement with our consult. I live here now." Was what she whispered in reply.


End file.
